(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a drive system for creating a propulsive force and in particular to a staged emitter-attractor ion drive system.
(2) Prior Art
Many different propulsion systems are known in the prior art. For example, there are systems for generating a thrust force using propellants and rocket motors. There are other systems involving the use of jet engines.
Despite the existence of a wide variety of propulsions systems, there remains a need for advanced drive systems. Particularly for supplying a propulsion force to a spacecraft.